Heaven's Feel
by Gontak
Summary: Un adulto Harry Potter ha sido elegido,contra su volutad debe participar en el torneo mas peligroso del mundo magico, 7 entran uno sale, y el ganador tendra lo que mas desea, al precio de perderse a si mismo en la oscuridad de una magia prohibida.


_Bueno gente, este es mi primer fic asique no sean muy duros conmigo porfavor ^^"_

_Aun no me manejo muy bien con las herramientas de asique no se por que me salio todo en negritas tampoco, pero trate de hacerlo lo mas esteticamente amable que pude_

_Espero recibir algunas criticas para mejorar mi estilo, pero aun asi muchas gracias por leerlo, y no se preocupen, que lo continuare._

_Aclaro que nada de esto me pertenece, Fate Stay Night pertenece a la empresa Type Moon (DIABLOS), y Harry Potter J.K. Rowling (DOBLE DIABLOS)..._

_Si me pertenecieran seria rico...  
><em>

* * *

><p>El mago sujetaba su cabeza mientras escuchaba al hombre que tenía frente a él, no podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de las penurias y el sufrimiento, cuando pensaba que por fin podría encontrar la paz, el destino volvía a escupirle en la cara, lo último que quería volver a hacer era luchar, pero hace unos días, el mago había sido escogido arbitrariamente para participar en el torneo más peligroso del mundo mágico, peor que el torneo de los tres magos, era simplemente una carnicería, 7 magos participaban y rara vez quedaba más de uno.<p>

La marca de su mano relucía con un rojo escarlata, un extraño símbolo, un cetro que era mordido por dos serpientes, le recordaba un poco al símbolo que tenían los muggles para la medicina, pero le daba una impresión mucho más… macabra, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Su esposa estaba petrificada, no sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias, ellos dos habían pasado por cosas muy duras, inclusive después de la guerra mágica a la que se habían enfrentado, en la que estuvieron a punto de morir más de una vez, y aun así, con toda la fuerza y determinación que había ganado, con todo lo que había madurado, no podía reaccionar en este momento.

-Lamento mucho que quede involucrado en esto señor Potter, pero el grial es arbitrario, no se algo que podamos controlar- el sacerdote que estaba frente a él también estaba nervioso, no se esperaba una reacción así, incluso se emocionó un poco cuando le dijeron que conocería al famoso Harry Potter, un hombre que había vivido miles de penurias, pero enfrentándolas todas valientemente, pero el mago de leyendas, reacciono como lo hubiera hecho cualquier hombre común.

La atención fue desviada por una niña de pocos años, no más de 5, iba con un oso en la mano, y su largo cabello rojo, para su tamaño, estaba algo enmarañado, se restregaba los ojos mientras observaba a sus padres, obviamente ya había pasado su hora de dormir, su madre, para salir del lugar fue a tomar en brazos a su hija, regañándola por estar despierta tan tarde, mientras la niña se volvía a dormir en sus brazos.

-¿Su pequeña?- pregunto el sacerdote cuando la mujer salió de la habitación con su hija en brazos, -sí- respondió secamente Harry, -Dígame, si este torneo, el _heaven's feel_ es tan peligroso, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que mi familia estará a salvo?- el sacerdote lo miro fijo, y tomo un sorbo de un licor que le había ofrecido, whisky de fuego para ser más exactos, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, -su familia estará segura bajo la protección de la iglesia señor Potter, pero asumo que un mago poderoso e influyente como usted podrá darles mejor protección por su cuenta, le recomiendo que mientras dure el heaven's feel no confié en nadie más que en su familia, aunque esto ya está más allá de mis deberes.

El hombre paso tiempo explicándole las reglas del torneo, en general, aunque se podía matar, una vez que un "master" pedía el cobijo de la iglesia, este pasaba a ser intocable, no se podía poseer más de un "Servant" a la vez, y sobre todo, los enfrentamientos eran secretos, nadie podía saber que se estaba desarrollando la guerra del grial, pero por lo demás, ni siquiera las maldiciones imperdonables estaba prohibidas.

-No lo entiendo, ¿quiere decir que tendré que convocar el espíritu de un héroe para que luche conmigo?, ¿eso no roza la nigromancia?- la cantidad de magia prohibida que había escuchado en ese corto lapso de tiempo superaba todo lo imaginable, estaba feliz de que Voldemort no estuviera vivo por esos días, porque seguramente se habría aprovechado de esta instancia.

-Sí, mayormente pasa muy cerca de la Nigromancia, pero el espíritu estará bajo su control señor Potter, no debe preocuparse por que se revele ni nada, además todos los Servants invocados se parecen a sus Masters, asique no debe preocuparse de lidiar con un Servant rebelde ya que usted mismo entiende la disciplina- cuando el hombre hablaba se notaba un dejo de admiración en su voz, aunque Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, todos creían que el era un gran héroe, un guerrero implacable, pero la verdad es que solo era un tipo que quería vivir tranquilo.

-Señor Potter, yo debo retirarme, no es conveniente que el juez de la iglesia hable de más con los participantes del torneo, asique si tiene alguna pregunta le pido por favor que la haga ahora- Harry no lo dudo ni dos segundos antes de preguntar:

**-¿Existe alguna forma de no participar?- ** el hombre simplemente lo miro con unos ojos compasivos, -lo siento señor Potter- replico antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>-Todas las familias mágicas de sangre pura se jactan de ser descendientes de Morgana, por una vez espero que sea verdad- decía Draco Malfoy depositando una extraña Gema al centro de un enorme gilfo, que abarcaba alrededor de dos metros, su esposa, Astoria, miraba con un toque de inseguridad, no le gustaba que su marido participara de esto, pero desde que se lo dijeron, este lo tomo como la oportunidad para que su familia recuperara el respeto que había tenido alguna vez, ella le conocía bien, y una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.<p>

-Esta reliquia no es muy cercana a ella, solo espero que funcione- decía más para sí mismo que para su esposa, se paró aproximadamente a un metro del enorme gilfo, que estaba hecho con oro fundido en frio gracias a la magia, cuando todas las preparaciones estuvieron listas, el rubio empezó a pronunciar una larga invocación.

_Reina de los magos, Hechicera de los cielos_

_Abandonada por los tuyos, acogida por los dioses_

_Yo, el hijo de Malfoy, te llamo a mi lado_

_Te traigo desde el octavo círculo_

_Con la más grande de mis humildades, con el más poderoso de mis orgullos_

_Hija de Uther, Hermana de Arthur, Madre de Mordred_

_Desciende desde el cielo, para luchar junto a mí_

_No prometo honor, no prometo gloria, solo puedo ofrecerte la más grande de las victorias_

_Si respondes a mi voluntad manifiéstate, para sellar la sangre que nos unirá en el fuego._

Astoria estaba sorprendida, las palabras en la magia valían mucho y rara vez se hacían en el idioma propia, normalmente eran idiomas antiguos como Latín, Griego, Sanscrito, pero el propio idioma evidenciaba más allá de una simple invocación, un pacto, de haber sabido que esto sería así, Astoria habría sido capaz de amenazar a Draco con pedir el divorcio, para que no siguiera adelante con esta locura.

Un gran estrago se levantó, una niebla sobrenatural empezó a cubrir el lugar, ninguno de los dos ya podía ver mucho, cuando se empezó a disipar, Astoria se sorprendió de ver en el lugar del gilfo a una mujer, bastante hermosa, cuyo cabello negro bajaba hasta sus rodillas, esta llevaba una especia de atavió de monja, pero con un rosario en el cuello, y aun así, algo había en ella que era, por decirlo menos malvado, apenas escucho un susurro –es igual a Bellatrix-, y aunque ella solo la había visto en fotos de periódicos, cuando Draco menciono a su tía loca, a ella se le helo la sangre.

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar directamente al rubio, este se quedó petrificado, pero la mujer en un momento rompió el silencio, -¿Eres tú mi master?- Draco reacciono rápidamente con una reverencia diciendo –Draco Lucius Malfoy, noble señora- cuando este se puso de pie, la mujer lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, para esbozar una sarcástica sonrisa, que lleno de terror a Astoria, -Es increíble que la sangre de Lanzelot sobreviviera tanto tiempo- agrego con un tono sarcástico.

* * *

><p>-Nunca llegue a pensar que el Grial apareciera en Inglaterra- Decía una mujer en un idioma del lejano oriente, desde la punta de la torre del reloj observaba impaciente la ciudad de Londres, su cabello ondeaba al viento, y la única protección grande que tenía contra este era su inseparable abrigo rojo, varios años habían pasado ya desde el ultimo Heaven's feel, que había sido increíblemente brutal, celebrado en ciudad Fuyuki, y ella había sido una de las pocas sobrevivientes.<p>

-¿De verdad después de todo lo que paso quieres volver a hacerlo?, todavía estamos a tiempo de retirarnos- replicaba el hombre que estaba a su lado, de cabello blanco, y rostro algo demacrado, su piel morena contrastaba algo con su abrigo también rojo, -Tu sabes que una vez que el grial te elige no hay forma de rechazarlo Shirou, además, todavía tengo un deseo para cumplir- el hombre la miro con un rostro de poca aprobación, pero rápidamente este cambio a una sonrisa, la chica, a pesar de haber crecido era tal como él recordaba, las mismas virtudes, y los mismos defectos, definitivamente, la gente no cambiaba.

-Archer, Rin- respondió con severidad, -te he dicho desde que me convocaste que me llames Archer, ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros contrincantes descubrieran nuestra identidad?- la chica le miró fijamente, a pesar de que era más baja que él, Archer aun así se sintió aplastado por su grandeza, -Da igual, todos los héroes conocen al "Idiota que trato de destruir el Grial", sería raro que alguien no te reconozca-, frente a esto Archer muy ofendido respondió, -El idiota que trato de destruir el Grial y murió fue mi otro yo, no este yo Rin, ya deja de compararme con él- y luego musito para sí mismo –Tonto idealista-.

Rin no tomo en cuenta sus palabras, ya que había sentido algo, otro Servant, había aparecido, a unos cuantos cientos de Kilómetros de ellos, podía sentirlo ya que después del anterior Heaven's feel, paso años preparándose para este, era en ese minuto, una de las magas más poderosas de todo el mundo, -¿Lo has sentido?- dijo en tono severo la mujer, -Perfectamente- Respondió Archer mirando el horizonte, -¿Les vamos a dar la bienvenida?- dijo luego con una sádica sonrisa en su boca, -No podemos ser maleducados- contesto la mujer, para que ambos luego, desaparecieran súbitamente de la punta de la torre.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter preparaba su invocación, ayudado por una mujer, sorpresivamente esta no era su esposa, si no su concuñada, esta otra solo se limitaba a mirar desde lejos, poco entendía de lo que hacían, Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando al mencionar el Heaven's Feel, Fleur le dijo que su familia había participado durante mucho tiempo en esa batalla, y que podía ayudarle, aunque en verdad no era tan sorprendente, dado que los Delacour eran una familia muy antigua, probablemente de las más antiguas de Francia y el mundo, y esta le había facilitado lo más difícil de conseguir para un master, una reliquia que le permitirá invocar a un Servant.<p>

A pesar del gran apoyo que recibió de toda su familia, Harry solo acepto la ayuda de Fleur, y por el hecho de que era extremadamente sustancial, no quería involucrar a nadie, ni a sus viejos amigos, ni a su ahijado, por mucho que este se ofreciera, ni siquiera a sus enemigos, no era una situación que le deseara a nadie, sus hijos habían sido dejados en casa de sus abuelos ese día, y cuando la invocación estuviera terminada, también se irían ambas mujeres, aunque Harry admitía que la ayuda de Ginny sería de agradecer en esta guerra, el prefería que la mujer se quedara con sus hijos, en caso de lo peor.

-Estamos listos, ahora solo falta que hagas la invocación _Hagy_- Dijo Fleur, ya apenas se le notaba el acento francés, después de tanto tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra, pero aun así, todavía no podía pronunciar las doble "r", la mujer se alejó para ponerse al lado de su cuñada, en verdad la presencia de Ginny no era requerida ahí para nada más que darle algo de confianza a su esposo, que había estado bastante extraño con todo este asunto.

Harry coloco la espada que le había dado Fleur en el centro del circulo clavándola en el piso, era una espada bastante sencilla, lo único que destacaba era la notoria flor de Liz en la empuñadura, luego de este acto el hombre tomo su distancia para empezar la invocación.

_Doncella de Doncellas, Hermana de la espada_

_Elegida de los angeles, mensajera de Dios_

_Te llamo a mi lado, para que juntos enfrentemos el mal que se avecina_

_Del fuego que consumio tu cuerpo, saco tu alma inmaculada_

_Te llamo a mi lado para que juntos enfrentemos el fragor de la batalla_

_Mi busqueda no es la gloria, mi objetivo no es el placer_

_Mi búsqueda es la bondad, mi objetivo es la virtud_

_Juntos eliminemos el mal del mundo eterno, juntos enfrentemos la oscuridad de los hombres_

_Si respondes a mi voluntad manifiéstate, para sellar la sangre que nos unirá en el fuego._

La bruma espectral se levantó, como pasaba siempre que se invocaba un espíritu, Harry no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, quería ver qué pasaba, si aparecería a quien había llamado, o si había abierto un portal a otro mundo que debía ser cerrado, para su tranquilidad, donde estaba la espada, seguía esta, pero ahora la empuñadura era envuelta por las manos de una mujer, que estaba completamente cubierta por una armadura, salvo su cabeza, una armadura que brillaba con la poca luz de la luna que lograba colarse al sótano de los Potter, de la parte que correspondería a la cintura de la mujer, la armadura dejaba surgír un faldón de color azul "Francia", adornado con la flor de Liz en plateado, y del cuello de la mujer, colgaba una pequeña cruz de madera.

Ginny se sorprendió del parecido de recién traída al mundo de los vivos con Fleur, tanto que volteo a mirar si esta todavía estaba en su lugar, al final Delacour había dicho la verdad, aunque una de sus abuelas era una Veela, el linaje de los Delacour se podía rastrear a la mismísima doncella de Orleans, Juana de Arco, a la pelirroja le tranquilizo mucho el hecho, de que al menos su marido fuera acompañada por un alma tan noble como decía su leyenda, al campo de batalla.

La versión militar de Fleur, con el pelo más corto eso sí, tanto que no parecía mujer a simple vista, abrió unos ojos azules, y miro directamente a Harry, a pesar de estar completamente preparada para el combate, daba un aura de paz y armonía, y con una voz muy suave pronuncio las palabras que sellaban el contrato.

-¿Eres tú mi Master?-

-Si- respondió Harry secamente, pero con una confianza renovada, al menos la invocación había ido de maravilla.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Por ahora esto es lo que llevo, espero sus review, bye bye ^^<em>

Pd: para que sepan los tres servant que se han invocado hasta ahora son:

-Caster (Morgana La Fey)

_-Saber (Juana de Arco)_

_-Archer (Emiya Shirou, personaje del original Fate Stay Night)._


End file.
